Experimental
by Vanidades
Summary: Why, oh why, was her lithe figure by the door and with tears on her eyes?


Words: 1149

Summary: Just how uncool can this situation get?

* * *

Oh, no. No, no, definitely no. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be out of town on a trip, overlooking the safety of the many brats at the NOT class, she was definitely not supposed to be here, he knew that. He'd check the calendar and she still had two more days to come so why, oh why, was her lithe figure by the door and with tears on her eyes.

Goddamn it, Soul Eater, you just had to shit all over this didn't you? That was what his consciousness screamed at him as he saw her dropped her bag and stomped into the bathroom, shutting the door on her wake.

He didn't know if it was that he was high or in shock, but he couldn't quite register what had just happened and his thoughts were running out of control, yet he still couldn't keep up with anything at the moment. Black Star passed out on his couch as their cat, Blair, lied sprawled over his stomach.

'Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck! So much fuck!' Soul thought to himself as he scratched the mop of white hair and mustered the courage to get up from the floor, "Black Star." He uttered the other kid's name in hopes of waking him up, "Black Star!" He yelled, hitting the blue haired man on the head.

Black Star sat up, frantically jumping off the couch, making Blair wake up and fall on her paws, and hissed at him. "What's going on?" His voice was thunder and it echoed on the small living room.

"Can you go to my room and stay there until I let you know?"

Black Star was the stupidest kid on their class, but when it came to picking up on hints whenever Maka was involved he was the sharpest tool in the box.

"Ooh, you're in troubleeee!" Black Star's voice sing sang as he grinned sheepishly and Soul glared, "Got it, room." He giggled as he walked to the room mumbling about what he'd like to eat on his way there.

Soul sighed and made his way towards the bathroom, his steps wavering and his palms sweaty as he ran the scenario over and over in his head, questioning why the hell had he decided to listen to Black Star's request of experimenting with weed and not only that but smoking on his apartment instead of Black Star's. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He knew Maka was unpredictable, and he also knew he had the worst of lucks when it came to hiding things from her.

"Nice job, asshole." He muttered to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom, "Maka?" He peeked inside and saw she was nowhere in sight. "Maka, come on, let's talk." He turned to close the door behind him and rested his forehead against it.

"Nice job, indeed, asshole," She muttered back as he turned around.

She was hiding behind the bathroom curtains, "Maka, come out." He said with a scowl.

"No way, I don't want to talk or see you right now." She said and her voice shook.

"If you don't come out I'm going to open those curtains."

"Go. Away." She retaliated.

"Makaaa~" He reached for the curtains.

"Soul Evans!" He cringed at the use of the name, but his fingers still wrapped around the edge of the curtains, "Don't you dare."

She wasn't challenging him, he knew she was serious, but he was too stoned to care about the Maka chop that would certainly greet his skull once he slid those curtains to the side. So he did it, he shoved them to the side and what greeted him was way worse than a Maka-chop, it made his guts twist and his heart hurt. Maka had been crying, the red rims around her eyes were all the proof that he needed and suddenly he felt like the biggest asshole on Earth.

"Go away," She muttered as she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice a little above a whisper and his eyes fixated on her face and the sadness that was present in there. "I thought you were out until Sunday, so I got tired of Black Star's persistence and caved in. I swear it was just a toke." He said and he could feel himself about to choke on his words, "I swear, just one puff and I was as high and far from orbit as Pluto is right now and I can barely handle this because I feel like I'm going insane!" He insisted, raising his voice as Maka brought her eyes to his face.

Her green eyes looked at him questioningly as if asking for him to elaborate more on the subject and he caught himself rolling his eyes and sighing, this was too much and his head hurt and he hardly felt like he had a brain left in there.

"It's like my thoughts are running at a thousand miles per hour while the world moves on a negative thousand miles per hour… And I feel like my head is super hollow, like there's nothing but… air? in there? And it's like… insane! I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. All I know is that I'm sorry and that I won't ever do it again."

Suddenly there was a spark on her eyes, faith had been somewhat restored.

"You promise?" She asked him as he nodded his head furiously, she brought her hand out, pinky up and he didn't think twice to reach for it and enlace his around it, "Don't ever do anything that stupid again, ok?" He nodded once again.

"I was just curious, that's all." He replied, their hands still linked by a pinky.

"You could've asked."

"It's not the same thing."

She looked away once again, "Just don't cry again, ok?" He smiled as she looked at him, her eyes dangerously narrowing at him.

"I just… I was upset because you did that, and not only that but had I not walked in when I did you would've never told me you ever smoked pot!" She retorted and he giggled, making her break contact with him and he continued to giggle, and this time his head was met with one of her infamous Maka chops yet he still giggled.

"O-ouch, Maka," He continued laughing, "T-that hurt s-so bad!" He laughed harder each time and this time she looked away with a blush on her face as his laughter started to die and she felt him pulling her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "I feel so stupid right now…" He muttered as he felt her nuzzling her face closer to his chest.

"You have no idea of how stupid you look." She muttered as he tightened his grip on her.

"So uncool."

* * *

A/N: This was an idea I had while exchanging thoughts with Poisoned Scarlet over Tumblr... I was wondering how Soul would act if he ever smoked pot and what Maka's reaction would be upon finding out. I'm not fond of the whole picturing as someone who would make a habit out of it, neither would we (PS and I) see Maka ever trying it, she's too 'uptight' (if you want to put it that way) to ever give into the whole experimental phase that most of us go when we're young. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
